fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forsyth/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversations Level Up Quotes * "Face it—my instincts are superior!" (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "I can feel my skills improving." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Behold! The Mother showers me with blessings!" (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Er...I feel like something was supposed to happen here." (1 stat up) * "Training further seems a waste of time, honestly." (Max stats) Class Change * "If this is my new calling, so be it!" Summary Screen * "Shall we make a habit of this?" (Easy victory) * "We need to fight more effectively." (Hard victory) * "I think I got carried away..." (Fatigued) * "I'd try to stay detached, but..." (An ally dies) * "Sir Clive! What am I to do now?" (Clive dies) * "For goodness sake, Python, get up! Python?" (Python dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Hah! Stand aside!" (Full/High health) * "All right, sure!" (Medium health) * "If you say so..." (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "'Preciate it." * "Thanks." Used Healing Item * "Augh, do I have to?" (Disliked) * "Not too bad, I suppose." (Neutral) * "Oh, yum!" (Liked) * "I love these!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "Whoa, what?" * "I meant to do that!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "You're not taking me seriously!" * "Give it up!" Critical * "In the name of Zofia!" * "The gauntlets are off!" * "Take care, now!" * "Farewell!" Finishing Blow * "There!" * "Oh yes!" * "Ha ha!" Defeated Enemy * "For Zofia!" * "Too amazed to fight back?" * "I'm a Forsyth to be reckoned with!" * laughs * sighs * "What? You were in my way!" * "Bad luck, friend." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (Python) * "Wow, he's actually trying!" * "Trying to make me jealous?" * "See? You've got this!" * "Keep it up!" * "Ooh, so fancy!" (Others) * "Very impressive!" * "Nice!" * "I knew that you'd come through!" * "You've improved!" * "I knew you had it in you!" * "Pretty good!" * "You're standing out today!" * "Well done!" * "You're in fine form." * "Always improving." Negative Reaction to Allies * "What're you doing?" * "Pull your weight, would you?" * "Seriously?" * "Could you try? Just once?" * "What's the matter? Relax." * "That was a poor idea." * "Don't let us down!" * "Having trouble today?" * "You need to calm down." * "Perhaps that wasn't the best move." * "We're counting on you, remember?" * "Are you feeling ill, perhaps?" Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Heal up already." * "You should get patched up." * "Shouldn't you get yourself healed?" Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First conversation :"Oh! Er, hello, Alm. Are you faring well? I must say, it’s an honor to be fighting alongside Sir Mycen’s grandson. …Laying it on too thick? Ha ha! Oh dear. I’m told I do that a lot. I suppose I just say what I feel without filtering it first. Python told me I should tone it down because it’s rather shameful… But really, what’s the harm?" ;Second conversation :"I’ve known Python since we were little. We grew up in a tiny town together. My father was a scholar who made a name for himself at our lord’s manor. Naturally, I thought academia would be my lot in life as well, but I could never quite let go of my dreams of being a knight. So I talked Python into joining the army. Not like he had anything better to do. And yes, I knew a commoner like me would never become a knight. But I thought if I fought hard and the king noticed me, then maybe… Pah. It was foolishness. Still, every time I was about to give up, Python would cheer me on. He’d say, “You can’t throw in the towel now!” “That stupid dream is all you’ve got!” …Hmm? You think he was teasing me? What does it matter? Because of him, I kept at it—and look where I am now. A lieutenant in the Deliverance! I couldn’t be happier." ;Third conversation :"When I first enlisted, the Deliverance was shorthanded. And yet, the men running it were still all knights of noble birth. Only one of them paid any heed at all too my or Python's exploits. ... That's right. It was Sir Clive. He made me a lieutenant even when the others cried no. Then he made sure Python was taken care of as well. I'm not sure Python fully appreciates it, but that's a separate issue. With so many people opposing me, I knew I'd never truly be their equal. But the chance Sir Clive gave me meant something, and I shall never forget it. I swore to follow that man to the ends of Valentia if he asked." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts